


Business Call

by Shierusowl



Series: Red Hair and Specs, How Fun [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Death of a Parent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Honoria never handles emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shierusowl/pseuds/Shierusowl
Summary: When Honoria's mother called her that morning, she wasn't expecting the news she got. When Ignis offered to go with her to the meeting, he didn't expect the revelation he had.





	Business Call

Honoria sighed as her phone rang with a familiar ringtone. There’s only one person whose ringtone was simply the word, “Bitch,” being repeated like an alarm. She felt the eyes of her companions as she answered and raised it to her ear. 

“Hello.”

A deep masculine voice came over the other end. “Is this Honoria Pax Curatrix?”

Full name used? Check. Definitely not the bitch’s voice? Check. Business call. Shit.

“This is she. How may I help you?” She kept as business-like of a tone as she could. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the newest additions to their little clan of misfits look among themselves, asking each other quietly if this was really their Norie. ‘Boys, this is what extensive business training leaves you with. As well as tons of paper cuts, a mild distaste for people, and a hatred for paperwork.’

“Your mother requests your presence at the secondary estate in Lestallum. She wishes to meet with you.”

“Right. And why should I go? She made it clear that, I quote, ‘I’m not her daughter anymore.’ End quote.” She was starting to lose her patience. Ignis prepared to walk over and take the phone for her. To save the person on the other end from being subjected to her wrath, not to help her at all. Not at all.

The man on the phone’s next words made Honoria’s heart stop. “She has news about your father.”

“I’ll be there in about a week.” She heard groans from the rest of the group as she answered. “Thank you very much for the message. Goodbye.”

Click. 

Immediately, the questions started. “Honoria, who was that?” “Norie, what was that about?” “Norie, what’s up with your family?” It was almost too much for her to handle. She answered them with a simple, “It’s personal, guys. I’ll explain later.”

That seemed to pacify the group for now, as they made it to their cars and started the week long journey back to Lestallum.  
\--  
Honoria let out a heavy sigh as she entered the motel room she shared with the girls. She tossed her bag on the bed before flopping down on it. She knew her mother’s schedule to a “T” and she had a good hour before she had to be at their estate. She rolled onto her side, digging through her bag for something that she could make look somewhat businesslike. Finding her outfit, an old black pencil skirt she didn’t even remember buying and her favorite red blouse, she hummed triumphantly. She was slipping the foreign-feeling clothing on when there was a knock at the door that adjoined her room with the boys’. 

“It’s safe! You can enter!” She called, buttoning the last of her blouse up and setting to work rolling a pair of stockings up her legs. She smiled amicably at Ignis as he opened the door, standing and smoothing out her skirt. “What’s up, Handsome?”

“Honoria, I was wondering if you’d…” He paused, taking in the sight of Honoria in a more professional outfit. He couldn’t kid himself this time, she looked damn fine, to borrow a phrase from Gladio, in that getup. He cleared his throat before remembering himself and continuing, watching as she crossed the room with a smirk to apply her makeup, “I was wondering if you’d like some company on the way to your meeting. I need to purchase some ingredients, and I can at least walk you there.” 

She turned back to him, her lipstick in hand, with a genuine smile adorning her face. “Hell, Iggy. You can come to the meeting with me.” 

As she turned back to the mirror, she silently added, ‘I may need the support. Please let her news be good news.’

A while later, Honoria and Ignis stood outside a decently sized estate, a sign out front reading Honoria’s family’s name in bold letters. Honoria pushed a button on a small call box next to the gate, preparing to use the voice she reserved only for negotiating hunts. “I’m here to see Alma Curatrix, please. She requested a meeting.”

“Name?” came a voice from the speaker. Honoria sighed, pushing the button again.

“Honoria Pax Curatrix. I have a guest with me.” The doors opened for them, well-dressed servants beckoning them in. Honoria sighed. ‘of course. Insomnia falls, so mother hires new servants. Figures.’

As soon as she’d stepped through the door, she heard the voice she’d hated since she was a young girl. “Honoria, my child! Welcome home.”

The redhead bit back a scoff. Home was Insomnia, and it always would be. She forced her hands from the fists that had formed and stiffly walked toward her mother, catching her in a reluctant embrace. Her mother cooed over her hair, her outfit, over how much like the proper businesswoman her father had always dreamed she would be. “If only she knew that Papa paid for my sword lessons from his private accounts.”

“Mother, I’m only here to hear what news you have about Papa. I’ve heard no word from him, but I figured his phone may have been destroyed in the attack.” Honoria pulled out from the embrace, careful to hide her disdain for her mother. Alma’s face stiffened. “Mother?”

“Child, I’m sorry. You father did not make it out of the city.” Ignis watched as Honoria’s body stiffened, her hands clenching into fists.

“Papa didn’t make it out of Insomnia? And you’re just telling me now?”

“Your phone wasn’t work—" Alma started, a shocked look crossing her face as she was cut off.

“Bull fucking shit. My friend here,” she gestured to the bespectacled man behind her, “has been able to call me for weeks. My phone didn’t magically stop working when Insomnia fell. You have no excuse for not telling me.”

“Well, now you know so you can come home—"

Honoria was incensed. She was glad that she had thought to leave her sword at the hotel, else she may driven it through the woman in front of her. “Come home? This is not my home. My home is gone, and I can’t return until the fucking nifs have been driven out.”

“Watch your language, young lady.”

“You have no right to lecture me anymore.” Honoria stepped closer to her mother, ready to swing at her. “You lost that right when you chose the family business over my happiness, You lost that when you left father behind in Insomnia. I wish you had died instead of him!” 

Ignis stepped forward, placing a hand on Honoria’s shoulder, pulling her towards him. He carefully grabbed her wrist, gently restraining her from violence “Honoria, I believe it is time for us to go.”

Honoria nodded sharply, pulling away from Ignis’ firm hand and turning to head back to the car.

“You’re right. There’s nothing left for Mrs. Curatrix and I to talk about.”

Ignis watched as she left, rounding on her mother. “I would suggest you not contact Honoria again. There will be repercussions if you do.”

“She’s my daughter, I can contact her if I want t-“

“Do not contact her again.” Ignis repeated sternly, narrowing his eyes at the older woman.

“She needs to fulfill her duties to her family” Alma stated, arms crossed. 

“She is. Norie has 3 young women who rely on her for their own sanity and safety, and four young men who have come to look to her for a laugh in these dark times.” He replied coldly, mustering every bit of professionalism he had to prevent himself from throwing an insult her way, “Her duties are to them. And it seems that we give her far more respect than she would find here. Have a nice day, Mrs. Curatrix.”

With that, he turned on his heel, ready to join Honoria outside.

“You’re in love with her, aren’t you?” Ignis froze at the unexpected question. He was fond of Honoria, yes. She annoyed the hell out of him, but the way she cared for not only her friends but for himself and his friends was admirable, the way she pulled all of them into her circle of loved ones, and Ignis would be lying if he said he didn’t find her attractive. But, love? Him love Norie?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He replied, masking his confusion and leaving the estate with long, seemingly confident strides to join his red-headed companion outside. Honoria looked up from her phone when he joined her, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. Ignis fought the urge to pull her into his chest and let her cry, instead resting a hand on her shoulder. She brought her hand up to his and squeezed it gently, fixing him with a thankful smile that caused his heart to skip a beat.

A part of him wanted to kiss her—wait, what? Since when was kissing Honoria of all people a desire of his? He pushed that thought to the furthest reaches of his mind. He’d dwell on that later. 

One thought continued to nag at him. Was his fondness for Honoria the beginnings of love?

“You said you needed to get ingredients, right? We should go do that.” She suggested, pocketing her phone. 

“If you’d rather return to the hotel—”He started, wanting to not tax her too much.

“I need to do something productive, and it’s this or solo a hunt.” Honoria cut him off. “I need to do something where I don’t have to think. And ingredient shopping with you fits the bill perfectly.”

“Are you—”

“I swear, if you ask me if I’m certain, Ignis, I will punch you.”

“…”

“in the dick.”

“There’s what I was waiting for.” He sighed, a smile finding its way to his lips. Honoria chuckled, looping an arm around Ignis’ muscular one, a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes gracing her lips. To her surprise, he didn’t pull it away stating some bull about “propriety” and “removing her temptation to grope him.” Instead, he adjusted his arm to sit more comfortably with hers. She stared at him in shock, looking between their linked arms and his face. He stared back, raising an eyebrow in amusement. “Is there a problem, Honoria?”

She blinked at him in shock before the question registered. She squeaked in surprise, her face quickly matching her hair, looking away as hurriedly as she could. “I’m fine! No problem at all!”

Damn it. When did she turn into a blushing schoolgirl? She was 23 years old, for crying out loud. She’s killed a man. Well, an MT, but still! It applied. She’d killed some of the most fearsome monsters known to man, but she’s turning into a blushing mess over linking arms with Ignis. 

What is wrong with me?

They started their walk to the marketplace, chatting amicably. For once, Honoria couldn’t find it in herself to hit on Ignis. She leaned her head onto his shoulder affectionately as they walked. He glanced over to her with a smile. The more time he spent with her, the more pleasant of a time he had with her. Her mother’s words nagged at him. Did he love Honoria? 

The more he thought on it, the less he could deny it. But, how did he love her? Was it the way he loved his comrades, or was it more? 

It’s definitely more, He thought as his hand came to rest on hers, leather-clad fingers pulling it away from his arm to press a kiss to her knuckles.

“What’s up with you, Ignis?” Honoria glanced at him, an eyebrow arching above her glasses, “You normally run from any touch from me.”

Ignis chuckled. “Is it so bad for me to try to cheer you up?”

“With open affection? No, but it’s strange coming from you.” 

Ignis smiled at her, eyes shining with open affection. Honoria could feel herself blushing at the reverence in his eyes. This was getting too weird for her. 

She did kinda like it though. 

She shook herself out of the thoughts, choosing instead to enjoy the attention from Ignis. She met his eyes with a smile before pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you, Iggy.”

“It’s my pleasure, Norie.”


End file.
